semua karenamu, gadis kecil
by Uchiha Au-chan
Summary: Summary :Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil. Rumah yang bersebelahan membuat mereka terlihat dekat dan tidak terpisahkan. Meski terlihat dekat tapi bagi Sakura hubungan mereka terasa jauh. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul... /OOC/Jelek/typo dimana-mana


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil. Rumah yang bersebelahan membuat mereka terlihat dekat dan tidak terpisahkan. Meski terlihat dekat tapi bagi Sakura hubungan mereka terasa jauh. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul...**

Tet .. Tet .. Tet ..

Bel berbunyi dengan merdunya. Membuat semua siswa bernafas lega karena jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Tak terkecuali gadis berambut pink ini. Sakura Haruno. Tampak ia sedang membereskan buku-bukunya sembari sesekali melirik pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ayam, kau langsung pulangkan?" Tanya Sakura kepada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Sakura.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Lalu bergegas keluar kelas.

**Sakura POV**

'Hah.. dasar Ayam. Selalu meninggalkanku seenaknya' batinku kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung menyusulnya dan berjalan beriringan. Sepanjang perjalanan kami lewati dengan keadaan hening.

"Ja ne, Ayam" Ucapku setelah sampai didepan rumah kami.

"Hn." Aku hanya memutar bosan bola mataku ketika mendengar kalimat ambigu itu lagi. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Rumah kami bersebelahan, sehingga hubungan kami terlihat tidak terpisahkan. Jarak kami memang dekat tapi terasa seperti ada tembok besar yang membatasi kita.

"Panas sekali hari ini." Gumamku segera bergegas menuju lemari es. Namun belum sempat aku menyetuh pintu lemari es, terdengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari rumah Sasuke. Langsung saja aku berlari kerumah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Ayam?!" Teriakku khawatir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Aku mendekatinya yang duduk membelakangiku. Namun saat aku sampai tepat dibelakangnya, aku melihat –

"Touchan"

-gadis kecil berumur 2 tahun. Berambut hitam dan mermata onyx.

"Kachan" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menatapku. Eh?! Kaasan?

"E-Eh.. A-Aku bukan kasanmu! Hey Ayam, siapa anak ini?!"

"Touchan" sela anak itu.

"Oh.. jadi kau tousannya" kataku sembari menyeringai.

"Bukan, Baka. Aku tak tau siapa anak ini." Balas Sasuke disertai dengan deathglare.

"Namaku Haluka. Aku dali Milai" jelas anak itu menjawab pertanyaan kami.

"Aku akan tinggal disini dengan Kachan dan Touchan, tolong jaga aku." Sambung Haruka.

Eh! Mirai?! Kasan? Tousan? Eh! Apa-apan ini! Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah. Bukankah Mirai artinya masa depan?! Lalu aku dipanggil Kasan dan sasuke dipanggil Tausan? Argh..! memikirkan ini membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"Hn, kami bukan Kasan dan Tousanmu" ucap Sasuke membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Kalian Kachan dan Touchanku! Kalian Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan kan?" Ucap Haruka meyakinkan.

Aku dan Sasuke saling menatap heran. Seolah-olah arti tatapannya itu 'Kenapa dia tau nama kita?'

"Silakan lihat ini" kata Haruka membuat kami mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah gadis kecil itu. Dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan kertas yang langsung saja kuterima dan kubaca. Yang ternyata isi dari kertas itu adalah alamat rumah ini.

"A-Alamat ini.. cocok. Apa ini artinya.. dia benar-benar datang dari masa depan?" tanyaku sembari melirik kearah Sasuke yang hanya menggedikkan bahu tak mengerti.

"Hn, baiklah. Sampai ada yang menjemputmu, aku adalah Tousanmu."

Aku menganga tak percaya mendengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Oh demi Kami-sama! Setan apa yang merasuki Uchiha Sasuke ini?! Setahuku, dia sangat **benci** terhadap anak-anak. Dan sekarang dia dengan mudahnya bilang akan menjadi Tousannya? OMG!

"Dan kau Kasannya, Jidat! Orang tuaku tak ada minggu ini, tidak mungkin aku mengurusnya sendiri." Lanjut Sasuke yang sukses membuatku menganga lebih lebar. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti in. Sasuke sebagai Tousan, aku sebagai Kasan dan Haruka sebagai Anak. 'Blush' wajahku kembali memerah.

Tapi aku senang karena yang jadi Tousannya adalah Sasuke. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak ngobrol dengannya. Semoga kami bisa dekat kembali.

Burung-burung bernyanyi dengn riangnya. Dan mentari yang tampak malu-malu telah muncul. Cahayanya menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Engh.." eluhku saat cahaya mentari itu mulai menggangguku. Tanpa membuag-buang waktu lagi aku langsung bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Hari ini hari minggu. Seharusnya aku bangun lebih siang. Tapi karena aku ingat pada gadis kecil bernama Haruka, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun pagi. Lalu langsung melesat kerumah Sasuke. Setelah sebelumnya aku menyapa Kaasanku.

"Ayam! Haruka!" Panggilku setelah berada di rumah Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Kachan" "Hn" sapa Haruka berbarengan dengan gumaman Sasuke.

"'Ohayou, Haruka. Sedang apa?" Aku melihat Haruka sedang membawa buku besar yang lebih mirip dengan album foto. Aku menghampirinya, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Haluka sedang melihat foto Kachan dan Touchan" balas gadis kecil itu dengan semangatnya.

"Wah.. sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya" ucapku sambil melihat fotoku dan Sasuke saat kami masih kecil.

"Eh..Haruka. kenapa dengan rambutmu? Apa kamu sendiri yang menatanya?" tanyaku saat aku melihat tatanan rambut gadis kecil itu sangat berantakan.

"Touchan yang menatanya" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan wajah innocentnya.

Aku menatap Sasuke dengan menahan tawa. Sungguh tak kusangka, Sasuke akan benar-benar mengurus anak ini.

"Apa!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"E-Eh.. T-Tak apa" jawabku.

"Kachan, Touchan! Haluka ingin pelgi ketaman belmain." Ajak gadis kecil itu dengan suara cadelnya. Aku menatap Sasuke meminta persetujuan.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi Touchan.. Haluka ingin kesana." Rengek Haruka yang sepertinya akan menangis. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ck, baiklah"

**POV Sasuke**

Aku, Sakura dan gadis kecil menyebalkan ini pergi ketaman bermain. Setelah sampai, gadis kecil menyebalkan ini langsung menarikku dan sakura untuk ikut bermain. Tentu saja aku tak mau. Gadis kecil menyebalkan itu terus merengek. Tapi Sakura dengan segera mengajak gadis kecil itu untuk bermain sendiri dengannya. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk disini sembari memperhatikan mereka.

Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Sakura terlihat tertawa dan tersenyum seolah-olah tak pernah memiliki beban. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat senyumnya.

Ekspresinya yang bahagia membuatnya terlihat semakn cantik. 'Eh! Apa yang kupikirkan!' sadar akan apa yang kupikirkan membuat wajahku merona tipis. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahku memerah. Bukan karena tersipu. Tapi karena menahan kesal melihat bahwa mereka ternyata tidak bermain sendiri. Melainkan juga dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Sabaku No Gaara.

Aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura." panggilku istirahat.

"Eh.. Ayam. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Pulang." Ucapku lebih dingin. Kulihat bocah berambut merah itu mendengus kesal. Seolah-olah tak ingin gadis pink ini pergi.

"tapi Ayam, kitaka-"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Potongku cepat. Aku langsung menggendong Haruka dan menarik lengan Sakura agar ikut denganku. Aku melirik rambut merah itu. Dia sedang memandangku tajam. Aku tak peduli dengannya. Lalu kulirik gadis disebalahku. Wajahnya menunduk dan ada sedikit rona tipis. Aku hanya menyeringai melihatnya.

TBC


End file.
